


We should do this again sometime

by Anonymous



Series: With every serious fic comes a series of smut one-shots [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Soda Kazuichi, First Time, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Pet, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which Kazuichi is tired of not knowing what he likes in terms of sex so with Hajime's help he manages to find something he likes a lot
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Soda Kazuichi
Series: With every serious fic comes a series of smut one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056824
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88
Collections: Anonymous





	We should do this again sometime

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe one day I'll post these to my normal account (to anyone who has read Waiting for tomorrow, I'm back on my bullshit)
> 
> On this episode of making Hajime call various characters "good boy" and "puppy" we have: Soulfriends/Souhina
> 
> Edit: I can't believe I misspelled the fucking title

“Are you really sure about this, Kaz?” The brunette man asked once more.

“Yes! For, like, the fifth time, I really want to do this!” Kazuichi raised his voice a bit too much than he intended.

“Alright, alright, fine. You better not complain later.” Hajime said as he began walking in the direction of his cottage.

As the pink haired man followed behind he took the time to rethink the events of the evening so far. He and the taller man had decided to hang out after dinner and Kazuichi made the spontaneous decision to lose his virginity. Aside from the obvious reason why, he also wanted to figure out what his kinks were, as that had become the topic of discussion between the two men at some point.

Of course Hajime had been reluctant to oblige with him but eventually gave in after many, many iterations of ‘Please man! You’re the only one that I can do this with!’

And now here they were, entering the taller man’s cottage. Immediately Hajime began removing his tie.

“If it becomes too much or you just want to stop just tell me, ok?”

“Yeah, yeah.” He said, dismissively. Oh god this was really happening.

It was a bit awkward, removing his neon green jumpsuit in front of his best friend who he was going to have sex with, then again they were about to have sex so the emberassment on his part was really unnecassary.

Once he was done removing his jumpsuit he was left in just the plain white T-shirt and black shorts he wore under. He didn’t even get the chance to remove any other layer of clothing before Hajime was on him, capturing his lips in a wet kiss and pushing him back until he hit the door.

He noticed that his friend’s white shirt was left unbuttoned on his toned frame and his pants were removed, exposing his blue patterned underwear. The sight itself made him shut his eyes as tightly as possible.

Hajime’s hand slipped below Kazuichi’s white shirt, trailing up his chest and reaching one of his nipples. His hands flew up to the shirt still on the tan man’s shoulders, grasping it tightly as his nipple got pinched. The unfamiliar pleasure made him gasp, allowing his friend’s tongue to push in his mouth.

Eventually all stimulus to his chest ceased, making the pink haired man whine in the kiss. Two tan hands grabbed onto his shirt and began removing it.

“Lift your arms up.” The taller man whispered in his ear, his hands stayed clutching the white shirt.

One of Hajime’s hands left his shirt to grab onto one of Kazuichi’s own. “Come on, you can do it.”

With that he let go and put his arms up, his white shirt moved up his body and landed on the floor. He still hadn’t opened his eyes, everything felt so weird yet so good at the same time.

Wet lips landed next to his ear once more. “Good job.” He shuddered, the fact that he was getting praised for just lifting his arms didn’t matter in the moment. all that mattered was the way his spine tingled at just those two words.

His friend’s mouth moved from his ear to his neck, sucking and licking and biting away, making him let out embarrassing noises. His hands moved to try and clutch at the tan man’s shirt again only to find it gone, instead he wrapped his arms around a weirdly toned neck and held on for dear life. Has Hajime always had this much muscle?

A naked knee moved to rub at his still clothed erection, harshly grinding down and squeezing out the most whorish noises from his mouth. Hajime’s hands began exploring his torso again, this time avoiding going anywhere near his nipples. A finger got the closest to his nipple in a long time, making Kazuichi hold his breath in expectation. Instead of fulfilling his aching need it circled around his nipple before retreating, a high-pitched while filled the room.

The taller man stopped marking his neck and moved his hands to hold Kazuichi’s legs and lifted him up to move him to the bed. As his back made contact with the sheets Hajime kissed him once again, this time the pink haired man tried his best to fight for dominance over the kiss. As soon as a hand began palming his aching erection he lost all fight.

When the kiss broke off one of the shorter man’s arms moved to cover his eyes, he was sure that if he opened them he would die of embarrassment. Only the hand palming his cock was left, the rest of his friend did not touch him at all. Soon that hand was gone too.

The pink haired man was left overwhelmed, just breathing while he lay on the mattress. One part of him was glad for the little break, the other wanted desperately for the stimulation to continue. After a while of not being touched at all or hearing anything he decided to speak up, not brave enough to open his eyes yet.

“H-Hajime…?”

“Hmm?” The familiar voice responded, good, he was here after all.

“W-why did you s-stop?”

“Should I continue?”

“Y-Yes!” He raised his voice a bit too much once again.

“I don’t think I will.” The taller man received a whine as a response, when Kazuichi didn’t hear an answer he decided to ask in a different way.

“Wh-Why?”

“Because you don’t seem to be able to use your words properly, I’m not going to please some rabid animal.”

The answer confused him and he let out another whine, his erection ached and his hips thrusted in the air without his permission. The tan man let out a row of displeased tsk-tsks.

“See? Unless you can prove to me you can use your words I’m not going to continue.”

It was unknown to Kazuichi why he was playing along. The small part of him mind that was actually smart had figured out this was some sort of kinky thing a while ago and the sex crazed part of him hadn’t decided if he liked it yet. But that was the point to this whole thing, to figure out what he was into.

“How do I p-prove it?”

“Beg.”

Oh. Oh so this was where it was going.

“Beg for it and I might continue, maybe if you’re convincing enough I might just give you a treat. So be a good boy for me, Kaz, and beg.”

Oh this was so good, it was so weird to him why it was but it was so fucking good. His hips thrusted up again and he bit his lip harshly to try and conceal the utterly broken moan he made.

“O-ok.” He said when he finally calmed down enough to speak properly.

The bed dipped on both of his sides and a hot breath was in his ear. The tan man seemed to be bracing himself on his arms and looming over him.

“I’m listening, puppy.”

This was absolutely not fair, for Hajime to expect him to make proper words while he was this desperately turned on by a few sentences.

“P-Please…”

“You know that won’t be enough, come on.”

“P-Please, Hajime. I really need it, please, please.”

“Need what? Use your words, puppy, tell me what you need.”

“I-I-I need you to touch m-me. Please, I really need you to touch me.”

“Just touching, hmm? So I suppose this would be enough for you.” A finger poked at the arm covering his eyes.

“No! J-just… touch my n-niples again, r-r-rub my cock again, kiss me again, I need it so bad so p-please just touch me like that again, please Hajime, please.”

“Such a good answer, I knew you could do it, good boy.”

Kazuichi mumbled out a swear at the praise. The hot breath and the weight on both his sides disappeared and the pink haired man worried for a moment that he won’t actually get what he was begging for.

A finger hooked around the band of his shorts and boxers and removed them in one go, exposing his leaking erection to the coldness of the room. He almost sang out in pleasure when a hand wrapped around his dick, it was a very loose hold but it still sent fiery shots of pleasure down his spine.

Warm lips landed on his own once again and he opened his mouth for Hajime’s tongue to enter immediately, why did something so inherently nasty as two people exchanging saliva have to feel so goddamn good? The kiss didn’t last for as long as he wanted it to, he fruitlessly tried to chase after Hajime’s mouth.

“You were so good earlier, so convincing, such a good boy. I should give you a reward, no?” Hot breath disappeared from his face and reappeared on his navel, making him shudder.

A warm tongue licked a wet stripe from his navel, across his whole torso, across his neck and ended at his chin. Kazuichi must’ve made some kind of confused noise because Hajime chuckled at him.

“Don’t worry, that wasn’t the reward. I’ll give it to you in just a second, but first…” His voice trailed off as the hand that worked on his cock with feather-light touches removed itself.

The shorter man whined once again, searching desperately for Hajime’s touch but he didn’t remove the arm he was using to block his vision. Oh how desperate he must’ve sounded just for some kisses and a hand on his cock.

“Shh, don’t worry Kaz, I’m still here.” His voice sounded farther away than it had been until now. “I’m just getting something to make things easier for you.” 

Since when has the taller man’s voice sounded so nice? His voice was like honey, smooth and sweet and so, so good. God he was really desperate for attention, wasn’t he?

Soon enough Kazuichi could feel the other man’s presence next to him again. Two cold hands cupped his face as best as they could with his arm in their way, or maybe his skin was so scorchingly hot that the hands felt cold, he couldn’t really tell.

“Look at me, puppy.”

No, no, no. Absolutely not. He was not going to look at anything that was happening under any circumstance. He shook his head to make the man above him aware of that fact.

“Come on, Kaz. I promise you won’t see anything scary. Be a good boy and remove your arm for me.”

How the hell could he refuse something to a voice like that? This was so unfair. He removed his arm but his eyes remained firmly shut.

“You can look at me for just a little bit, can’t you puppy? It’ll be fine, you can close your eyes again afterwards.”

He shook his head again.

“Just a little bit?”

He shook his head once more. No, absolutely not.

“Just for a second, come on puppy.”

Under no fucking circumstance was he going to open his damn eyes, else he see how Hajime looked and catch feelings he did not want to have.

“Please puppy, for me?”

God fucking damn it.

He slowly opened his eyes to see exactly what he expected. Hajime was standing over him, a warm smirk on his face. He kept looking at his face, he wouldn’t move his eyes down and look at the tan man’s torso, wouldn’t acknowledge how much unexpected muscle was there, wouldn’t acknowledge how attractive all of his body was.

The absolutely not attractive at all man took something he had tucked away to the side then moved to put it on the totally not blushing like crazy man’s face. Thick fabric was secured snuggly over his eyes, letting no light from the lam of the cottage filter through.

Oh. Well… this was a lot better.

“See? It wasn’t that scary now, was it?”

He shook his head because no, it wasn’t scary at all.

“Come on, what did we say about using our words?”

“I-It wasn’t s-scary.” His voice felt a little raw from not being used.

“Good boy. I shouldn’t stall your reward any more now, I have to properly reward such good behaviour.”

The pink haired man’s lip quivered in anticipation. The blindfold restricted his vision completely and it really helped soothe his nerves.

The hot breath returned, this time right over his left nipple. Oh my fucking god. Warm tongue on his nipple then an entire mouth, wet warmth spread through him, making him let out a long, drawn out moan. He arched his chest in an attempt to somehow get closer to the tan man’s mouth.

A hand started playing with his other nipple and Kazuichi felt like he was in heaven, he couldn’t catch his breath, he felt so good, his entire body was like a breaking dam, only a little bit and he would crumble completely.

Another hand touched his drooling cock, it was just a finger actually but even that felt like too much. It traced random shapes around his cock lightly, once it found a vein it changed its route to trace that instead. 

One of his ipples was being sucked, the other played with, a finger was tracing a vein on his cock, one, twice, three times was all it took for his dam to break completely. He splattered himself and the man above him with white.

Once it had happened everything stimulus except the finger on his dick left him. It let him take a break to catch his breath and he really appreciated that. Soon the finger left too, he was alone in a black void, basking in the afterglow.

“Such a good boy, you did so well. Was that enough for you, Kaz?”

As the praise reached his ears he realized that no, it wasn’t enough. He wanted to be called a good boy, a puppy, he wanted to be praised, as weird as it was for him to accept it, it was the truth.

He shook his head and hoped Hajime would give him a free pass on this one, he really couldn’t form words right now.

“No? You want to go again?”

He nodded.

“Such a needy puppy… What do you want to do this time?”

Honestly, he couldn’t care less. All he wanted was to hear those specific words that made his entire body go into overdrive. Problem was, how did he say that to Hajime without dying of embarrassment?

“I… I-I wan’t… to be a good boy…” He would have slapped himself if he could move properly right now, that was the most embarrassing way of saying it.

“Aww, you want me to talk to you more, puppy? Is that it?”

He nodded, not believing how the tan man understood what he wanted.

“That’s fine, I’ll talk to you as much as you like, think of it as a prize for being such a good boy earlier. Were you lonely without the sound of my voice?”

Kazuichi let his head drop to the side, then he nodded. He was probably redder than a tomato right now.

“I’m flattered. We’re going to do something more fun now, can you roll onto your stomach?”

He wasn’t about to embarrass himself even further by flopping around like a fish out of water, bracing himself he managed to roll over without too much hassle.

“Good job. Here, you might want to hold onto something.” Something soft was nudged to his face, a pillow, he took it and put his head down on the soft material.

“Ass up, come on.” Hajime’s hand lightly hurried him along as he shuffled further into the bed and put his ass up. Was this going where he thought this was going?

An uncapping sound was heard through the room, then a liquid being poured. Oh my god this was going where he thought this was going.

“It might be a little cold at first but it’ll warm up so don’t worry, ok?”

“Ok…”

A cold lubed up finger slipped inside him. At first it felt uncomfortable, the foriegn intrusion and the low temperature but soon enough he got used to it. He gave a nod of approval to continue and hoped Hajime saw it.

Turns out he did, the finder slowly moved inside him, in and out. It wasn’t that hard to get used to it. When another finger was added it was another story. It was cold and the stretch made him shift uncomfortably.

“I’m going to move, ok? You’re doing such a good job so far, such a good puppy for me.”

The words seemed to brainwash him in getting used to the feeling of being stretched out, praise flowed from Hajime’s mouth and eased Kazuichi into accepting a third finger inside him, then a fourth.

He held the pillow close to him, using it to muffle his lust filled sounds and helping him deal with some of the stretch. The tan man removed all of his fingers and he whined at the loss, pushing his ass in the direction where he thought the fingers came from.

“Shh, don’t worry. I’m not going to leave you.”

How the hell did this seemingly normal man read and manipulate his brain like this? 

“Please, please, please, please, Hajime, please, I need it, Hajime.”

Another sound of an uncapping bottle, more liquid sounds.

“What do you need, Kaz? Use your words puppy, tell me what you need.”

“I need you, I need you inside me, please, please, Hajime, I need it so bad.”

He could vaguely hear squelching sounds over the blood rushing through his ears.

“Such a good boy for me… Don’t worry, I’ll give you what you need…”

Another cold thing got closer to his entrance then pushed in with one skillful thrust, making both men moan in various volumes. Kazuichi held the pillow closer to his face, trying his best to muffle all his satisfied sounds while Hajime spewed praise at him.

The squelching in the room became more than obscene when the tan man picked up his thrusts. The taller of the two leaned down, bracing both of his elbows on either side of the man below him.

“I wanna hear you puppy…”

He responded by shoving his face further in the pillow.

“Please puppy, let me hear you moan for me.”

He couldn’t refuse that, no fiber of his being was allowed to refuse that. Loud, desperate moans filled the room now that he wasn’t muffling himself.

“Such a good boy… You sound so good for me, moaning like that… You’re doing such a good job puppy, taking my cock so well… So tight for me, you feel so good...”

This was absolutely unfair. He was being pounded into oblivion while receiving praise like that. He loved every word that reached his ears, he loved being Hajime’s good boy, he loved being Hajime’s puppy. 

Fantasies that had no right existing made their way to the front of his mind, how far could he take this whole puppy thing? Could he wear a collar? Could he kneel on the floor in front of Hajime while he-

One hand pinched one of his nipples, the other took a firm hold over his cock and began jerking him off. He seemed to short circuit, so much so that he was struggling to make proper, full moans.

“You’ve been so good for me… Cum for me puppy.”

As if on cue, or maybe more accurately, like a trained dog, his cock twitched and he sprayed the sheets below him with white, hot streaks of cum. As he did the thrusting of the man above him begame shakier and shakier before he tipped over the edge as well, filling him to the brim with scorching white.

Both of them lay there, panting and catching their breath. At some point Hajime had to pull out, making Kazuichi whine. Two delicate hands removed the blindfold, the lamp was too harsh for his eyes so he closed them.

“So…” the tan man began awkwardly, “I think you managed to figure out some things about yourself…”

“No fucking shit… how did you know I would like this…?”

“W-Well I didn’t… your reaction at a thing I said made me think you might enjoy something like this…”

“Damn…”

“We can’t sit here forever, come on we have to clean this up.”

“Yeah… just hold on, I need some time to catch my breath…”

He really needed to do this again.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how many words this is, I just know they are too many.


End file.
